


Our Iron Walls

by The Big Roman (Hammocker)



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But he won't be for much longer, Jason Todd is Alive, Jason Todd is Robin, Jason never died, Light Mystery Elements, M/M, Summer Romance, Summer Vacation, Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-27 12:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18194507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hammocker/pseuds/The%20Big%20Roman
Summary: Jason knew exactly what to expect out of a "vacation" to Italy with Bruce. He'd be expected to sit around while Bruce went off on whatever he was actually in the country to do. Jason was determined to change that.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have a JayRoman fic that's vaguely inspired by The Shape of Water. Might as well have one that's vaguely inspired by Call Me By Your Name. Roman is almost certainly Italian in ancestry, so I'm gonna run with it.

When Bruce told Jason that they were taking a vacation to Italy, Jason thought that it might be the worst lie that he’d ever told.

Or, not entirely a lie, but absolutely a half-truth. Bruce never took vacations because Batman never took vacations. Even while visiting various corners of Europe under the pretense of a vacation, Jason had always been expected to be ready to roll at the first command.

Although, this time, Bruce insisted that Jason not take his costume, or his gear, or anything at all. He was insistent that this wasn’t a work trip, and that Jason should take the time to relax a little. Jason knew better than to take Bruce at face value, but, then again, it hadn’t been long since Jason’s eighteenth birthday, and he was thinking about moving out and moving on sooner than later. Maybe this was Bruce’s weird parting gift.

Then again, if Bruce’s recent research into Gotham’s old families was any indication, his intentions weren’t quite so pure.

Still, it wasn’t like he was going to say no to a Summer trip to Italy’s countryside. Staying in a villa with a local family, no less. Yet even sitting in the back of the car taking them to other final destination, Jason couldn’t help but question Bruce’s intentions. This villa had to be close to some old family Gothamite’s Summer home, or something in that vein.

But there was no way to tell from where Jason was sitting, and he was pulled out of his thoughts by the engine coming to a sudden halt. They’d arrived. Jason glanced upward and found himself in the wake of an elaborate, two-story villa. It seemed as old as the land itself, paint peeling here and there, but still standing strong.

Bruce was out of the car and greeting their welcoming party first, and Jason pushed open the door to join him. He was hit by warm, fresh air and the scent of some kind of citrus fruit. Bruce was already rubbing elbows with the couple, presumably the owners of the house.

“And this must be Jason!” the woman exclaimed as she came up to hug Jason. “It’s lovely to meet you, dear, I’m Carlota.”

Jason tensed on instinct, but still reciprocated with one arm.

“Buongiorno,” he greeted. “I’m well. It’s nice to meet you both.”

She backed off after only a second or two, and Jason was able to approach and shake hands with the man who Bruce seemed to know better than he’d let on.

“Bruce speaks highly of you, Jason. I’m Nikolas, glad to have you here.”

Jason felt a twinge in his belly, finding it hard to believe that Bruce meant any of his praise, but kept up a smile like Bruce had taught him to do in these situations.

“Glad to be here,” he said, glancing up at their villa. “Your house is beautiful.”

“It’s a lot of work keeping it that way,” Nikolas laughed. “I hope you’ll find it comfortable.”

After a few more shared pleasantries, and Jason was on his way to retrieve his luggage from the trunk of the car. He hadn’t packed much, just clothes, toiletries, and a few books. Bruce’s bags were bigger and more numerous, making him look high maintenance, but Jason knew better.

The two of them were ushered into the house, and, as Nikolas, Carlota, and Bruce chattered among themselves, Jason took in his surroundings. The front doors were held wide open, leaving the entrance hallway breezy and light. The floor was tiled, and appeared recently redone, with no noticeable chips or cracks.

The hall opened up into an airy living room that seemed dominated by the wide maw of the fireplace. Jason was almost disappointed that they’d come in the Summer at the sight of it. He could imagine how cozy it would be, sitting in front of a roaring fire come Winter. It would have been a great place to read and relax.

As Nikolas and Bruce handled his bags, Jason was led upstairs by Carlota. There, he got a good look over the main room, taking in the airy, cream-colored wall paint, and the ornate railings, made smooth with time.

He was led towards the back of the house before Carlota pushed a door upon and gestured for him to enter.

“Grigor’s room-” She stopped herself with a laugh before correcting her statement. “His old room, that is, will be yours. Go ahead and get settled. The washroom is just next door, and if you need anything else, you can always come to me, or Niko, or Amelie. She’s usually in the kitchen.”

Jason obliged, dragging his suitcase into the room and glancing around. It was relatively bare, with simple plaster walls, and nails sticking out where perhaps paintings had been hung once. The bed in the middle of the room was already made. Jason set down his bag near the well-worn wood cabinet in one corner of the room.

“Grazie,” Jason said, giving Carlota a nod and a smile.

“Of course. We’re happy to have you, Jason.”

With that, she turned and strode away, giving Jason his space. She seemed kind enough. It was a shame that Jason had to be here on Bruce’s terms.

Jason flopped down on his bed with a sigh. Even after sleeping on the flight, and a long car ride, he was more exhausted than ever. Without even thinking about it, Jason found his eyes blinking heavily before they finally stayed shut.

A knock on his door had Jason jumping to attention. It felt as if he’d simply closed his eyes for a second, but the room was suddenly dark, the sun having gone down, and Jason whipped his head around to see who was there. There, darkening his doorway, was Bruce.

“How you holding up?” he asked, giving Jason a gentle smile.

Jason didn’t bother answering that question. It didn’t really matter how he was.

Instead, he asked a pressing question of his own, “Are you going to tell me why we’re actually here now?”

Bruce sighed with a defeated, almost affectionate exasperation.

“Not everything needs to be work, Jason,” Bruce insisted once again. “Relax, enjoy yourself, take in the scenery.”

“So I wouldn’t find any suits if I decided to check your bags?” Jason asked, cocking his brow. “And I’m definitely going to have a lot of time with you while we’re here?”

Bruce met his eyes, but he didn’t reply to either question, not really.

“We’ll have time together, I promise. That’s why we’re here.”

Again with the half-truths. Maybe it was part of why Bruce was here, why he’d bothered to bring Jason, but the chance of it being the only reason was next to none.

“It’s almost time for dinner,” Bruce continued. “Come on down soon.”

With that, he turned and left Jason be. Jason turned on his side with a groan. He was hungry, but he didn’t entirely feel like getting up.

Maybe Jason was cynical, but Bruce had always given him reason to be. He would have liked to enjoy himself in a pure way, would have liked to go to enjoy Lazio without that shadow looming over him, but that wasn’t an option. He’d just have to enjoy what he could, and then snoop whenever and wherever he was able to.

*****

Jason just barely managed to drag himself down to dinner, but he found that he couldn’t eat much. By the time he headed back upstairs, Jason couldn’t help but fall into bed, passing out almost instantaneously.

He didn’t know how long he’d slept, but Jason felt almost drunk as he pushed himself to his feet. Drunk and dirty. He stumbled on over to his suitcase, unzipping it and grabbing out a set of clothes and some soap without much thought. He’d have to unpack it later, but Jason doubted his ability to get that done just yet.

Jason plodded out and got himself in the shower. He stood in the warm spray for far longer than he needed to, slowly coming to his senses. Once he managed to remember what he was doing, it wasn’t long before he was clean and drying himself off, then throwing on his clothes.

As he exited the bathroom, the smell of eggs and what might have been toast hit his nose, enticing him downstairs.

He wandered for a moment or two, following his nose until he came to a kitchen that was just as airy as the main room. A blond, stained-aproned woman who Jason hadn’t seen yet was there, cleaning a pan. It must have been one of the hired helpers who Carlota had mentioned. Jason didn’t think he’d seen here the prior night. Now, what was her name?

“Uh, Amelie?” he prompted, hoping that he was loud enough to hear. 

She turned about with a start, but her expression promptly turned to a smile.

“Ah, Jason!” she exclaimed, gesturing towards an ajar sliding door at the back of the kitchen. “You’re in time. Go outside, the food is already laid out, and everyone’s there.”

With no reason to argue, Jason did exactly that. He strode up, pushed the sliding door out of his way, and stepped out the patio beyond. He was blinded by the light for a moment, and he put a hand over his eyes to shield himself from the sun. It was only then that Jason realized what he was getting himself into.

“Jason!” the whole table seemed to chorus, just slightly out of sync.

The simultaneous greeting was followed immediately by a litany of chatter and questions and invitations for him to sit down. Jason didn’t even recognize half the faces around him, but still, he did what he could to appear cordial.

Jason took the seat next to Bruce, forcing a smile and answering questions all the while.

“Did you sleep well?”

“Fine, thanks.”

“You like your room, the view?”

“It’s lovely, thank you.”

“You barely touched your food last night, would you like some eggs?”

“Yes, please.”

It wasn’t long before Jason had a loaded plate in front of him, with mostly familiar foods. Some scrambled eggs on one side, a biscuit or two, and an orange that Jason suspected was fresh from the orchard.

Soon enough, the focus was off of Jason and he was left to eat in relative peace. He’d caught a few new names in the meantime, a Grigor, a Magnolia, a Tanya. Jason barely paid them any mind. The people were the least interesting thing about this trip so far.

Jason still could hardly believe that Bruce was there, eating breakfast with all of them. He had to guess that it wouldn’t last. Bruce was a nocturnal creature, no matter where he might have been.

“What are you planning to do today?” Bruce asked suddenly.

The question didn’t register as aimed at Jason the first time he heard it. It was lost in the chatter of the table. Only when he noticed Bruce staring at him did he realize and start making something up.

“Oh, you know,” Jason said, shrugging. “Think I might- take a walk. Do some reading. Not much.”

“Good,” Bruce said, giving him a smile that seemed almost too genuine. “Glad you want to relax after all.”

_Not like you_ , Jason silently snarked. Bruce had conspicuously neglected to say anything about relaxing himself, and Jason knew that that was beyond damning. Sooner than later, Bruce would disappear for hours, if not days, at a time.

Jason bit off half a slice of orange on that thought. He needed to do some snooping.


	2. Chapter 2

For the next several days, walking was exactly what Jason did.

He explored the boundaries of the property they were staying on first, learning the ins and outs, the nooks and crannies, the places to hide and the spots to swim. Only when that was done did he venture beyond onto the labyrinth of hiking and biking trails, scouting out nearby properties and middle-of-nowhere places. Most of the homes were villas akin to the one he was staying in, some bigger, some smaller, but all with similar breezy, dignified architecture, and most with orchards of their own.

Not all of them, though, were quite the same. One in particular caught Jason’s curiosity.

All the other villas were open enough for Jason to walk up to with no fear. If he asked politely, Jason could usually get a glass of water from the residents, which was much appreciated in the heat of the day. Not here, though, not even close. This particular villa was surrounded by a cast iron fence, putting at least forty feet between manor and fence. Jason didn’t think he’d seen a single other fence the entire time he’d been in Italy thus far.

The first time Jason saw it, it was a little surprising, but he took the hint and stayed away, thinking no more of it.

Of course, that didn’t mean he wouldn’t come back to peek when he next took the trail. Just in case anything did happen. It couldn’t hurt. He was out walking on his own most every day anyway.

Really, though, the truth was that it was nagging at him. It seemed too much of a coincidence, Bruce choosing this particular area to stay, and then this fortress of a villa that didn’t match any of its neighbors.

He’d started fantasizing to himself whose villa it might be, and why Bruce would be here undercover. Could it have some connection to the gang warfare back home? Or a particular individual rogue?

Even without his suspicions, the villa was hard not to look while Jason was on his walks. It was right there, towering over the trail, and the gate wasn’t far at all. He could have walked up, gotten a better look, easily. It wasn’t like it was overgrown or abandoned, no, the shrubs on either side of the fence were neatly trimmed. Yet Jason hadn’t ever seen anyone going in or out or even walking around outside in the yard.

Even if Bruce’s involvement was all in his head, it was still weird. Someone had to live there, or at least own the place as some kind of vacation home. It was Summer, prime vacation time, so there was at least a decent chance of someone being there. But who stayed inside on a perfectly sunny day in Italy?

Jason shook his head. He was being ridiculous. Maybe there was someone, maybe there wasn’t. Jason resolved then to not think about it.

*****

Despite his resolution not to think about it anymore, he still found his eyes gravitating towards the place whenever he walked past. And if he walked past more than what was strictly appropriate, then that was just because there wasn’t much else for him to do. The same was true for when he got closer to the gate than was appropriate.

Sure, he’d gone into the nearby town and had some cheap Italian ice, and tried the local library only to find he could only decipher one or two words in any of the books there. He’d allowed their hosts to take him sightseeing, and he may or may not have gone skinny dipping during the night. As suspected, Jason only saw Bruce briefly and infrequently now, but that made little difference in Jason’s normal activities.

Truth be told, despite everything, Jason was _bored_. Even if the villa had nothing to do with Bruce, at least it was still something halfway mysterious in a place that was anything but. So, he found himself walking the familiar path to the gates, where he’d peek up at it before continuing his walk. That the rest of his walk was just looping around so he could peek again wasn’t something he wanted to dwell on.

This time Jason walked all the way up to the gate so he could rest his head and arms on it, while staring up at the empty looking villa.

Maybe he was being paranoid. Maybe Bruce really was on a vacation. He was so caught up in his own thoughts that he didn’t notice movement until it had come way too close for comfort.

Jason froze as a man in a suit walked into his view. Sure, he wasn’t some super sleuth by any means, but he thought he’d be able to get away with it for a little longer.

The man called to him, but Jason was too stunned to discern his words. Were they Italian or English? Were they angry or just annoyed? Should he bolt? Jason found that he couldn’t.

Soon the man was by the gate, glaring at him. Jason didn’t recognize him, though, he reminded Jason a bit of the old families of Gotham. Tall and tanned, neat black hair, a dress shirt and suit pants that complemented his fit build perfectly.

He spoke once again, this time definitely in English, “You’re aware that you’re on private property?”

Jason glanced at his hands, still gripping the iron bars of the gate. He retracted in the same instant, but didn’t go far, struggling to find an excuse, any excuse.

“I- I’m sorry, I didn’t mean- I didn’t know-”

“You didn’t know that coming up to peek through some stranger’s fence is trespassing?” the man pressed. “Multiple times in a week no less.”

Jason felt himself shaking, but his legs were jelly, keeping him in place. If Bruce heard about it, if Jason had ruined his plans, then he’d be _pissed_.

“I- I didn’t- I never meant-”

Without speaking, the man eyed Jason for a moment longer. Jason didn’t know if he should run or beg or what and-

And then the man moved to open the fence, pushing it out to a ninety degree angle.

“You look ready to pass out,” he observed, expression softening. “How about you come in and I’ll get you some water?”

It was as though Jason had thrown a boomerang, it had hit him in the face, and now it had somehow come back from behind and hit him in the back of his head. Was he trying to lure Jason? He’d been watching, obviously, was this some ploy to lure him into his murder den? Perhaps while Jason had spied on him, this stranger had spied on him as well, maybe even figuring out he was there with Bruce.

Then again, it could all be his overactive imagination again. It wasn’t as if the locals weren’t helpful and open to giving Jason a drink if he asked in their language. Sure, this guy was a little more reclusive, but why would he be any different? Jason’s throat _was_ pretty dry, and he’d been looking for an opportunity to snoop around a little anyway.

“Alright,” Jason said.

The man opened the gate wider, and after a brief moment of consideration, Jason stepped through it.

The man led on, not waiting for Jason at any point. They walked in silence for a moment, giving Jason time to admire the rows of trees on either side of the path leading to the villa.

“You live here?” Jason asked,

The man glanced at him, and chuckled before he answered.

“I do. My family has owned this place for decades.”

He stepped off the main path onto a smaller one, leading to the side of the building. Jason had to refrain from giving a long whistle. Now that he had a better view, he realized how beautiful the property was, all sun bleached tile and a glittering pool, with a few seating areas scattered around.

“Who _are_ you?” Jason breathed without thinking.

“Roman Sionis.” The man, Roman, looked at Jason with a small half-smile, as if Jason was breaking some sort of protocol. “What about you, kid?”

“Jason Todd,” he blurted, before he could think of a fake name. “I’m visiting over the Summer.”

“From America, I can tell that much.”

“That obvious, huh?”

“Always is.”

Before Jason had the chance to say anything to that, Roman gestured for Jason to step in through the opened patio doors.

The inside was cool, and dark compared to the outside, but his eyes soon adjusted. He found himself in an entranceway, similar, but far more enclosed than the ones at the house he was staying at. It was largely bare, aside from a few paintings on the wall and a bench with nothing but some sunscreen and a few magazines on top of it.

He tried to be as inconspicuous as possible as he took in the surroundings for any clues. Jason wasn’t sure what he was looking for, exactly, but he it wasn’t anything in this room.

“In here,” Roman said, and Jason followed him from entranceway into an open kitchen.

“Sit,” Roman instructed, before getting a tall, slim glass from one of the cabinets.

The kitchen was very much like the one in his home villa, but with a far more modern twist. A marble-topped counter island dominated the center of the room, the cabinets were perfectly smooth and white, and Jason had never seen a shinier, more spotless stovetop. Whoever this guy was, he was different.

“You don’t exactly sound like most of the people I’ve met here.” Jason sat down on one of the stools surrounding a wide kitchen island.

Roman eyed him as he got out a large pitcher of water, topped with slices of lemon.

“Probably because I’m not really from here,” he said, before placing the glass in front of Jason. “Most of my life, this place was just a vacation home.” He started filling up the glass, and Jason was too stunned by that piece of information to really worry about if the water was tampered with or not.

“Wow. Hard to imagine having this to come back to whenever you feel like.”

“Ah, it loses its novelty sooner than you’d think. I really don’t need all the space.”

Roman watched him intently as he sat down across the counter, and Jason took a sip of the lemon water just to have something to do.

“So, where did you grow up?” he finally asked.

“Same as you: America,” Roman explained, with just a touch of exasperation. “Little hellhole they call Gotham City.”

Jason’s stomach dropped.

“You’re serious?” he breathed, trying to smile.

“Do I look like I’m joking?”

Roman really didn’t. He looked as serious as ever, his typical grave frown barely changed. 

“I’m from there.”

“No kidding?”

Now that was way too much of a coincidence. Jason peered up at Roman sideways while emptying his glass.

“Jason Todd, huh?” Roman said slowly, and Jason wondered again if he should have used a fake name. “Well, plenty of families from here and over there know each other, I suppose, but I don’t remember any Todds.”

Jason shrugged. “I’m not really from much of a family. I grew up on the streets, and ended up getting lucky.”

“No such thing as luck, Jason. You’ve got some spine at least, coming up to a strangers’ fence uninvited.”

“I was just curious,” Jason repeated. “Seemed weird to me, nobody around with such a big house in the middle of Summer.”

“Well, Thursdays I have a few groundskeepers around, but other than that, it’s just me.” Roman glanced at the patio doors. “If I’m outside, it’s usually around the pool.”

That gave some context to Roman’s perfect tan and the sunscreen at least. Jason wondered for a moment if he ever tanned nude, and that’s what the shrubs and fences were for.

“You’re smiling,” Roman observed.

“Oh, uh.” Jason felt his ears flush. “The water’s very good.”

“Of course,” Roman allowed, even as the corner of his lips quirked upward. “And where might you be staying?”

Now that was a question Jason should have prepared for, and one he should have rehearsed. One thing was saying his own name, he was a nobody after all, but betray where Bruce was?

Roman watched him expectantly, but he didn’t push it.

“It’s okay, kid,” he said instead. “You don’t have to tell me.”

“It’s not that,” Jason started, shifting uncomfortably. “But I’m a guest and-”

“Say no more,” Roman cut in. “I understand.”

Jason wasn’t sure if that was true, but he appreciated it nonetheless. It might have been the only time that anyone said something like it to him, so he’d take it.

“You seem really nice,” Jason said, half in an attempt to draw more info from Roman, half in truth. “You must throw some great pool parties.”

“Parties? The place wouldn’t look half as nice if I was throwing parties,” Roman said with a huffy laugh. “Besides, I’d rather not bother with anyone I could invite.”

Jason frowned, realizing suddenly that this guy must have lived a relatively lonely life. He’d grown up in Gotham, but clearly he wasn’t attached to anyone or anything in it if he moved back here so easily, and now it sounded like he didn’t have anyone here either. No engagement ring, Jason noted.

“Yeah,” he said after a pause. “I can’t say the fence makes you seem like much of a people person.”

“I’ve had more than enough time with people,” Roman sighed. “Being a socialite takes up a lot of valuable time.”

“You don’t have any friends?” Jason asked.

“Maybe they consider me a friend,” Roman said, glancing down at the marble. “Or maybe they’re only paying respects to my family name. Who’s to say?”

It sounded like Roman had more than made up his mind, at least about whoever he was referring to. Maybe that whoever had some relation to why Bruce had come to this area.

“Well, you seem okay to me,” Jason said, hoping to flatter Roman without coming off as desperate. “Of all the Sionises I’ve met, you’re the only one who’s given me water.”

Roman eyed him for a long moment, seeming to decide what he thought of Jason’s little quip. Then, his face lightened and he gave a laugh.

“And of all the Todds I’ve met, you’re the only one who stuck his nose through my fence.” He laughed a second time, just a short, breathy sound. “Lucky me.”

Jason wasn’t sure if he meant or not, but he chuckled just the same.

“Hope you don’t mind me sticking it in the fence again,” he said, praying it didn’t sound forced. “I, uh, I could use the water breaks.”

Again, Roman eyed him, this time with something like disbelief, either at Jason’s fibbing, or, just maybe, at the idea that Jason wanted to come back.

“I’ll keep a pitcher ready,” he said at last.

Jason had set himself up for an opening to leave, but now, well, he felt oddly inclined to stay longer. Perhaps overstay his welcome even.

But he knew that he couldn’t. Jason didn’t want to raise any alarms in Roman’s mind by moving too quickly. So, he stood up, giving Roman a smile.

“I should be on my way,” Jason said. “Gotta get back before anyone needs me.”

It was another fib, no one ever really needed Jason, but he hoped it’d sound reasonable.

Roman nodded, standing himself.

“I’ll walk you out,” he said, a statement, not a suggestion.

Jason didn’t try to argue. Doing so could blow any cover he had.

Roman led the way once more, back out the very same route they’d come in by. Jason squinted in the sunlight as he stepped outside once more, and was, for the second time, amazed by the scope and beauty of Roman’s property. He wondered briefly if he’d ever get to swim in the pristine water of the pool there. Maybe even with Roman.

Jason shook his head, glad that Roman’s gaze was front-facing. What was he thinking? He wasn’t at this manor to swim or make nice with this stranger. He was just there to investigate. That was all.

As they neared the end of their brief journey, Roman pulled the gate back open for Jason.

“I hope you’ll stop by again,” he reiterated, courteous as ever.

Before he could step out, though, Jason found a question gnawing at the back of his brain.

“Uh. How will I know?” he asked, before catching himself. “If you’re here and you’re coming to let me in, that is.”

“You just come up and you wait a moment or two. Or get the attention of one of my groundsmen if one is around.” Roman hesitated, and Jason was ready to step out and say goodbye when he continued. “I’m almost never more than five minutes away from the gate. Like I said, the house is too damn big for just me. More than ten minutes and I’m probably out, but that’s not often.”

For the briefest of moments, Jason thought that Roman was talking to stall, to keep Jason there just a little bit longer.

No, no, that was a flight of fancy that Jason was not going to entertain. He’d have been shocked to hear that Roman gave a single crap about him beyond, maybe, pity.

He felt the slightest twinge of guilt, of the sense that it might be a bad thing to leave Roman alone in his mansion on his wonderful property. Yeah, poor Roman, having all that space to himself. Jason needed to stop being so soft.

Still, as he walked back to his home villa, Jason was already planning for when he’d go back.


End file.
